memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Quark
Quark était un citoyen Ferengi du 24ème siècle et le propriétaire éponyme du Bar Chez Quark. Sur la station spatiale Deep Space 9 (précédemment connue comme Terok Nor). Il était un soucis constant, un jour la bête noire, un autre bienveillant, du Chef de la Sécurité de la Station, Odo. Bien qu'il se soit engagé sur de nombreuses affaires louches, plus ou moins basées sur les normes ferengies, Quark était un homme compatissant et généreux qui a prouvé sa valeur et fidélité à presque tous les membres d'équipage de DS9 pendant des années, obtenant leur respect bien mérité. Histoire Jeunesse Quark naquit sur Ferenginar, il était le fils de Keldar et de Ishka. Son frère Rom naquit quelque temps après lui. Comme tout bon enfant Ferengi, Quark idôlatrait son père, qui avait tendance à imputer tous ses échecs financiers à sa femme dominatrice. En conséquence, Quark grandit en détestant sa mère, tandis que son frère Rom, plus compatissant, eut tendance à prendre sa défense. Alors que Rom obtint une affûteuse de dents en latinum, Quark dut se contenter d'un bâton en bois. En 2351, Quark quitta sa maison familiale rapidement aussitôt après avoir achevé l'Ascension de l'Age, pendant que Rom y resta encore dix années de plus. ( ) Son père lui déconseilla de quitter Ferenginar, notant qu'il pouvait faire du bénéfice à la maison, mais Quark ignora son conseil, préférant suivre la soixante-quinzième Règles d'acquisition ferengies ("Où se trouve le cœur, là est la maison, mais les étoiles sont faites de latinum.") et il quitta Ferenginar. ( ) Quelques années plus tard, forcé de se confronter à sa mère sur ses transactions illégales d'affaires, Quark apprit que les échecs de son père étaient en raison de ses propres défauts d' homme d'affaires et s'il n'y avait pas eu la prudence de sa mère, la famille aurait fait faillite. Néanmoins, Ishka le considéra comme un merveilleux mari et père. Ironiquement malgré leur animosité mutuelle, Ishka nota que c'était en Quark qu'elle était la plus semblable, tandis que Rom ressemblait plutôt à son père. ( ) Avant d'ouvrir son bar sur Terok Nor, Quark servit en tant qu'apprenti auprès d'un Sous-Nagus et apparemment était promis à un avenir en or dans le monde ferengi des affaires. Malheureusement, il oublia la Règle d'Acquisition numéro 112 : "Ne faites Jamais l'amour avec la soeur du patron". Déshonoré, il fut renvoyé et dut repartir de zéro. ( ) À une certaine époque, Quark servit pendant huit ans comme cuisinier à bord d'un cargo ferengi. ( ) Bien qu'étant simple cuisinier Quark portait généralement un pistolet disrupteur parce que selon ses propres mots "chaque membre d'équipage du cargo se prenait pour un critique alimentaire." ( ) ''Terok Nor'' Dans les années 2360, Quark avait installé sur Terok Nor son bar le Chez Quark. En 2363, il vendait secrètement de la nourriture aux Bajorans. Il eut une relation amoureuse avec Natima Lang, une agent Cardassienne qui servait au sein du Service Cardassien des Communications. ( ) En 2365, Quark rencontra pour la 1ère fois Odo qui arriva pour une enquête diligentée par le Gul Dukat. ( ) ''Deep Space 9'' Q''uark était connu comme le propriétaire et le barman du Bar Le Quark, ( Gril, Maison de Jeu et 'Arcade Holosuite (mieux connus simplement comme "le Quark"), situés sur la Promenade de ce qui est finalement devenu la Station Spatia''le ''Deep Space 9. en 2369. Dans cette Entreprise, il était secondé de son frère Rom .Tandis que sur Terok Nor pendant l'Occupation Cardassienne, Quark, quoique les coutumes Ferengi l'ait désapprouvé, était quelque peu compatissant envers les Bajorans opprimés, leur vendant la nourriture à bon marché et occasionnellement, a été enclin à pourvoir des alibis, pour de petits honoraires, bien sûr ! . Quark envisageait de fermer son bar et quitter la Station après le départ des Cardassiens à l'arrivée de la Fédération . Cependant, le nouveau commandant de la Station, Benjamin Sisko , l'a contraint à rester et garder son établissement ouvert, essentiellement en exerçant sur lui un chantage sur le fait que son neveu, Nog, a été incarcéré à bord de la station à ce moment-là. (DS9 : "Emissary" Il sera plus tard impliqué avec Rao Vantika qui avait enfoui son esprit dans le corps du Docteur Julian Bashir . (DS9 : "The Passenger") Quark engageait de nombreuses affaires louches auxquelles mettait fin régulièrement le Constable Odo . Par exemple en 2369,, Il a essayé d'acheter un cristal volé par un duo de Miradorn , Oh-Kel et Ro-Kel , mais il était soupçonneux et ne poursuivrait pas l'affaire sans un contrat de vente. Quand Croden , un visiteur du Quadrant Gamma interrompit la transaction pour voler le cristal, il a été révélé qu'Odo s'était transformer en un verre et était dans la pièce ; quoique Quark fût laissé libre en raison de son comportement "légal", il avait en fait embauché Croden pour voler le bijou. En 2371, Odo a interpellé Quark, seul avec Morn, essayant d'organiser un combat de Vole , ce qui était illégal sur la station. Malgré des incidents comme ceux-ci, Odo laisse le Ferengi "partir" avec une contravention de temps en temps. (DS9 : Vortex" ", "Through the Looking Glass" , "The Sound of Her Voice" ") Quark a aidé Verad ses acolytes à monter à bord de la station illégalement parce qu'il a pensé qu'il achetait des marchandises de contrebande. En réalité Verad souhaitait voler le symbiote de Jadzia Dax . Quark a aussi organisé un match de "racquetball" entre Miles O'Brien et Julian Bashir pour faire venir la clientèle d'un bar rival nouvellement créé. Il a essayé de faire un holoprogramme sexuel de Kira Nerys sans sa permission pour le vendre à un de ses meilleurs clients , nommés Tiron . Ce plan a été déjoué quand Kira a substitué la tête de Quark sur le corps de son double holographique !!. Quark a aussi essayé de tromper les Wadi , la première race rencontrée dans le Quadrant Gamma. Quand ils ont visité son Bar, il les a roulés à son jeu du Dabo . Quand les Wadis ont découvert la tromperie, ils ont fait enfermer Quark dans un jeu à eux avec quelques membres du personnel de la station comme des pièces de jeu. Quark a cru que c'était un jeu mortel, mais à la fin il s'est avéré être inoffensif. (DS9 : "Invasive Procedures"", "Rivals" ", "Move Along Home" ", "Meridian" ") En général, Quark était "une ombre de gris" à bord de la Station, quelque chose auquel Worf n'est pas facilement devenu habitué. Tant Odo quelquefois laissait échapper ses turpitudes, faute de preuves suffisantes, Quark lui dénonçant des méfaits commis par d'autres ! de temps en temps , ne fut-ce parce que les Règles d'Acquisition disaient, " de temps en temps, déclare la paix. Il confond l'enfer de vos ennemis." Worf, qui était inhabituel à la nature de Quark, était irritéqu'Odo ne faisait pas grand chose contre lui tandis que Quark conduisait un marché noir traitant avec un criminel Markalian . Le Klingon a interrompu l'affaire pour les arrêter, seulement pour constater que le sac dans lequel Quark avait mis son latinum était Odo, qui avait voulu utiliser Quark pour infiltrer un plus grand réseau de contrebande. (DS9 : ""Rules of Acquisition ", "Crossfire") En 2369, Quark a été impliqué dans une affaire avec Vash qui venait du Quadrant Gamma où elle a passé du temps avec Q . Il a arrangé une vente aux enchères pour vendre quelques uns des articles qu'elle a ramené avec elle. Un de ceux-ci était un cristal qui a causé une perte de puissance gravimétrique sur la Station. Il a été finalement téléporté dans l'espace avant qu'il n'ait détruit la station. (DS9 : Q-Less" ) Egalement en 2369, Quark est devenu Grand Nagus de l' Alliance Ferengie. après la mort apparente du Grand Nagus Zek . Malheureusement pour lui, ceci était seulement une fonction provisoire - Zek avait simulé sa mort pour tester son fils Krax . (DS9 : "The Nagus" ) En 2362, Quark avait aidé Fallit Kot à détourner une expédition de bière Romulienne . Kot a été arrêté et condamné à huit ans dans une prison Romulienne. Quand il est retourné à la Station il a essayé de tuer Quark, mais s'est associéplus tard dans une affaire avec lui. L'affaire est devenue mauvaise quand Fallit Kot a tué un des associés et a enlevé Melora Pazlar et Jadzia Dax , les prenant en otages. (DS9 : Melora" ) Quand le Major Kira a demandé à Quark d'embaucher le Musicien Bajoran Varani dans l'espoir que sa musique donnerait du baume à coeur à ses compatriotes à la suite de l'Occupation Cardassiènne, les profits du Bar déclinèrent brutalement. Hypnotisés par le beau jeu de Varani, les clients du Bar Chez Quark ont arrêté de jouer, manger et boire en écoutant les mélodies. Quark s'est affolé et s'est saisi de Kira dès que possible; bien qu'elle l'ait fait tenir sa promesse d' embaucher Varani pendant un mois complet, elle a demandé au musicien de jouer quelque chose de plus animé, ce qui a rencontré l'approbation de Quark. (DS9 : "Sanctuary") Cette même année, des réfugiés Skrreea sont venus à bord de la Station en nombre, ce que Quark a trouvé fort désagréable. En plus de ne rien acheter quoi que ce soit, les anciens résidents du Quadran Gamma perdent des résidus de peau morte en flocons partout dans son Bar; les relations se sont tendues quand son neveu Nog a provoqué un garçon Skrreean dans un combat. Quark était plus qu'heureux de voir que ces Skrreea quittent la Station plusieurs jours plus tard. (DS9 : Sanctuary") En 2370, il a achevé la première négociation commerciale avec le Dominion. Avec l'aide de Pel , une femme Ferengi déguisée en homme, il a vendu du vin aux Dosi . C'était interdit pour des femmes Ferengi de faire des Affaires et Quark s'est presque attiré des ennuis avec le Grand Nagus . Il a brièvement eu une liaison avec Pel qui était éprise de lui . (DS9 : "Rules of Acquisition" ) Quark a risqué d'être assassiné après qu'il ait retrouvé une liste de collaborateurs de la Station d' une femme Bajoran nommée Pallra . Cet incident a rouvert une vieille affaire d'homicide de cinq ans. (DS9 : "Necessary Evil" ) Plus tard cette année, Quark a été réuni avec l'amour de sa vie. Il avait eu une liaison amoureuse d'un mois avec Natima Lang , qui s'est terminée quand il a volé l'argent du Service de Communication Cardassien utilisant ses codes d'accès. Elle l'a admiré pour vendre de la nourriture aux Bajorans avant qu'elle ne se soit rendue compte qu'il le faisait juste pour le bénéfice. Elle est arrivée sur la Station avec certains de ses étudiants, en s'enfuyant des autorités Cardassiennes pour être des dissidents politiques. Quark les a aidés à s'échapper. (DS9 : ""Profit and Loss" ) Toujours cette année 2370, via une communication de l' USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D à Deep Space 9. , Quark sur la demande du Commandeur William Riker l'informe sur la localisation des soeurs Duras , Lursa et B'Etor , Riker profite de lui rappeler que bien qu'ayant gagné 3 fois de suite au Dabo de son Bar il ne lui avait pas payé ses 12 barres de latinum ! soi-disant parceque son frère Rom avait perdu la clé du coffre ! . (TNG : "Firstborn" Non seulement Quark a été le premier à traiter avec le Dominion par la vente de vin aux Dosi , il a aussi été avec Benjamin Sisko,un des premiers à rencontrer les soldats du Dominion. Pendant un voyage camping dans le Quadran Gamma, lui et Sisko ont été capturés par les Jem'Hadars. Ils ont été sauvés par une étrangere nommée Eris . Après le retour à la Station, c'était Quark qui a découvert qu'Eris, une Vortas, était un agent du Dominion .(Bien que parce qu'il ait étudié un dispositif qu'elle a revendiqué avait bloqué ses capacités télékinétiques dans les espoirs de duplication et la vente de cela seulement pour décider que le dispositif n'a en réalité rien fait). (DS9 : " The Jem'Hadar") Quark a aussi essayé de duper l'Enseigne Harry Kim dans l'achat de cristaux Lobi sans valeur quand il a visité le bar Chez Quark en 2371 , devant la méfiance de Kim à faire cet achat, car à l'Académie de Starfleet on enseignait aux Cadets de se méfier des Férengis, Quark lui a presque fait du chantage en le menaçant de conséquence diplomatique - Et cet à ce moment qu'il a été secouru de cette tentative d' escroquerie par le Sous-Lieutenant Thomas Paris , qui, une fois que les deux étaient hors de portée de voix, a exprimé sa surprise que Kim avait apparemment manqué de tenir compte des avertissements sur les Ferengi enseignés à l'Académie. (VOY : "Caretaker") Quark avait eu une aventure romantique avec Grilka , une Klingonne, dont il avait tué accidentellement le mari Kozak . En danger de perdre sa maison et propriétés, elle a enlevé Quark et l'a épousé. D'Ghor , le frère de Kozak, voulait hériter les biens de son frère.Quark a prouvé en étudiant les comptes que D'Ghor essayait de ruiner la Maison de Kozak . De par ce mariage ,Grilka a récupéré ses biens et a divorcé de Quark. Deux ans plus tard, Grilka est retourné à la Station pour lui demander son aide sur les aspects financiers de sa Maison. Ils ont passé beaucoup de temps ensemble , tellement pour qu'un de ses gardes du corps, jaloux défie Quark en combat singulier. En utilisant un dispositif spécial, Worf a pu contrôler le corps de Quark et l'aider à gagner le combat. Grilka et Quark ont repris chacun leur chemin. (DS9 : The House of Quark" , "Looking for par'Mach in All the Wrong Places") Quark avait beaucoup de contacts avec Zek le Grand Nagus et Brunt , le Chef Liquidateur de l' ACF-Autorité du Commerce Férengie . Il a aidé Zek à recouvrer sa vraie nature après qu'il ait été affecté par les Prophètes et ait réécrit les Règles d'acquisition ferengies. Les nouvelles Règles étaient en contradiction totale avec les anciennes qui en soulignait l'avidité matérielle. Quark a pu convaincre les Prophètes de rétablir l'esprit de Zek. Plus tard cette année, il a rencontré Brunt mettant en cause Ishka, la mère de Quark, qui avait enfreint la loi Ferengi en faisant du commerce. Quark a tiré sa mère d'affaire quand elle a consenti à rendre les profits, mais l'a roulé ainsi que Brunt, car elle en avait gardé les deux tiers. (DS9 :" Prophet Motive" ", "Family Business") Il a aidé plus tard à désarmer une torpille de Jem'Hadars qui était incrustée dans la coque de l'[http://fr.memory-alpha.org/wiki/USS_Defiant_(NX-74205) USS ''Defiant NX-74205], sauvant le vaisseau de la destruction. (DS9 : Starship Down") L' année 2372 , Brunt s'employa à rendre la vie impossible à Quark quand son personnel, menés par son frère Rom , ont créé un syndicat. Les salariés ont refusé de le dissoudre même après que le Chef Liquidateur les aient menacés. En conséquence, Brunt envoya des voyoux Nausicaans. tabasser Quark pour montrer à son personnel ce qui pourrait leur arriver. Quark secrètement céda aux demandes des employés et ils ont à leur tour dissous le syndicat. Plus tard cette année, on a dit à Quark qu'il avait une maladie fatale. Il a mis aux enchères des parties de son corps au plus offrant (selon une coutume Férengie ). Malgré que ce dernier ait découvert qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur de diagnostic, Brunt insistait toujours pour que sa mise aux enchêres soit maintenue en se suicidant ou il révoquerait la licence d'affaires de Quark dans le monde Férengi. Ce dernier a en fin de compte refusé et le Chef Liquidateur a tout confisqué dans son bar, et apposé à l'entrée une pancarte d'avertissement, ce qui provoqua le départ des employés Ferengis. Malgré cela,Quark a pu rouvrir avec l'aide de ses amis sur la station qui lui ont amenés chacun du matériel. (DS9 : Bar Association ",Body Parts" ") Dans son rôle de barman, Quark inventait de nouvelles boissons de temps en temps. Une de ses créations les moins réussies était le "Quarktajino" , une version auto-nommée du raktajino Klingon sans la caféine. Il a créé la boisson à la demande du Chef O'Brien, qui voulait que le Major Kira cesse de boire des boissons caféinées tandis qu'elle portait son enfant. Mais le Major a trouvé cette boisson horrible et O'Brien a refusé de payer pour cela. (DS9 : "...Nor the Battle to the Strong", ) Chronologies alternatives Vie personnelle Famille divorcé de Grilka * Keldar: son père * Ishka: sa mère * Rom: son frère * Nog: son neveu * Adred: un grand-père * Frin, Gorad, Pax: ses oncles * Barbo, Gaila, Kono, Stol: ses cousins * Prinadora: son ex-belle soeur * Leeta: sa belle-soeur Amitiés Romances Autres relations Intérêts personnels Coulisses ca:Quark de:Quark en:Quark es:Quark nl:Quark pl:Quark ru:Кварк Quark Quark Quark